humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Efficiency
To accomplish more with fewer resources is efficiency. Instead of its being one time occurrence, it can become way of life. In that case, it becomes Skill in the individual capable of maturing into capacity, talent, and ability. In the community, it becomes an organisation known as social habit. It is called culture of the community when each individual acquires it from the society through the social organisation. How more is accomplished with less #Interest in work makes one work as several men. #An idea raises the efficiency several fold – Model T. #Organisation raises the efficiency of the assembled men several times higher than their sum of efficiencies. #Community accepting one’s method raises the individual method into one of communal one. Here the efficiency rises in direct proportion to the number of men in the community. #To make an isolated method a part of a whole also raises efficiency. #Thoughtfulness contributes to efficiency. #Resourcefulness creates new avenues of work as well as raising the existing efficiency very high. #’’Scales, measurements, records are tools of efficiency.’’ Efficiency in different planes Efficiency is in the physical, vital mental planes. #The efficiency of each successively higher plane is very many times greater than that in the planes below it. #The consciousness of each higher plane can descend to express in the planes below it, thereby raising the overall efficiency. For example, the application of mental planning raises the efficiency of physical actions. Instances have been cited in which production efficiency rose 400 fold during World War II. This example is still of work done in the physical plane. ‘’’Horizontal expansion by an increasing in quantity or number of people and vertical growth by rising to higher planes increase efficiency incredibly.’’’ Principles of Efficiency # Accomplishment directly depends upon efficiency. #Maximum efficiency is not possible on the same plane. It can be achieved by rising to a higher plane of action. #Gains in efficiency achieved by attention to Human Resources is accomplished by motivating people to change their attitudes and take greater interest in work. Such gains are achieved by encouraging people to shed their egos. #To accomplish the result with the minimum of resources is efficiency. #Skill, capacity, interest, systems, innovation raise efficiency. #Saving of time, space, energy, material and money contribute to efficiency. #Systems save time and space. #Accounting saves money, especially costing. #Interest saves energy. #Innovation saves material. #Using all socially available methods raises efficiency above the social level. #Exhausting your interested thought on improvement raises that level of efficiency to the maximum possible level in your own context. #To analyse each function of your work in terms of the whole with a view to improving efficiency will raise it to a maximum level. #Efficiency will get a comprehensive consideration when it is analysed from the point of view of all its aspects – energy, systems, people, result, strategy, skill, etc. #The construction of one’s factory, the constitution of the company and the social milieu set limits to the level of efficiency attainable. #Setting up measurements for each activity enhances efficiency. #Creating an index of efficiency for the composite whole can raise that efficiency to the possible maximum. #Bureaucracy is known for its inefficiency because there each system in its working interferes with the working of other systems. #One profound principle of efficiency is to devise a SYSTEM which in its working does not stall other systems. Culture & Efficiency ''The higher the culture, the higher the efficiency.psd 101 Culture comes towards the end of the Chain of social development that proceeds from Act to Consciousness. Act – Activities – System – Organisation – Institution – Culture – Custom – Usage – Consciousness As we advance in the chain, it is obvious that efficiency rises. An act has a defined efficiency. The act part of an activity must rise in its efficiency so as to fit into the set of activities. It is one thing we sit at home and think cogently in the cool hours of the domestic atmosphere, but it is altogether another thing to explain the same idea to another, especially when the other is a weighty person. At home all our energies go to form and shape the idea. Before another person, energy is necessary to keep one’s poise before him. An ex-Prime Minister called an ex-Vice Chancellor of a university on the phone without disclosing his identity. The Vice-Chancellor spoke fluently, but on finding out the identity of the caller, he lost his voice, and lost his coherence of thought. Without higher efficiency, an Act cannot move further on the chain. To evolve as part of an activity, the act has to supply a part of its original energy. The same is true with the further step to form a system. A system is an organisation of a smaller kind. The act that matured to become part of an activity now opts to be a part of a system. Activities are less organised and systems are more organised. For the Act to become a part of a system, it has to qualify itself by supplying sufficient energy. This demands greater efficiency in the act. Thus we see as we move further along the chain, each item is more effective than the previous one and the Act, as a part of a higher member of the chain, has to become more efficient at each stage. A clerk in the local office and a clerk in the Prime Minister’s office are clerks in all respects of salary and service conditions, but to be a clerk in a higher office he must be more capable even as a clerk. Culture is still further along the chain. It is obvious that one who is cultured is already efficient by virtue of his culture. Hence, a higher culture implies a higher efficiency. When society receives a new opportunity, the more cultured section of the population benefits in a greater measure. It is because they are inherently more efficient. Efficiency is the end result of Skill. Efficiency of capacity is far greater than efficiency of a single skill, since capacity is the essence of innumerable skills. Efficiency of talent is greater even than that, because a talent is the result of one’s capacity reinforcing a single skill. Ability is higher still, as it can transfer one skill into another. The able section of the community acquires culture. Therefore the efficiency of culture is high and the higher the culture the higher is the efficiency. Symbolism, transaction, organization, trust 'Symbolism, transaction, ORGANISATION, and trust increase efficiency.psd 102 *Efficiency at its height gives rise to Symbolism. *Efficiency is of the part. *Efficiency of the whole, the whole which is not a part of another whole is a Symbol. *Symbolism is of the imagination, not of thinking. *When the Mind uses its faculty of thinking, we think. *When Mind as a whole exercises itself a Symbol arises. *The instruments society has created thus where symbolism is most prominent are Language and Money. *Classical languages are more powerful than the vernaculars. *They lend themselves to be misused in demagogy. *Demagogy has enabled people to capture national power for decades. *Money rules the world, penetrates every sector, accomplishes anything and everything because it is a symbol of the productive power of the nation, also a symbol of the Trust of the population. *Accomplishing a work of ten hours in eight hours is seen as efficiency. *Saving Time, Energy, Money, Space, etc. is efficiency. *Raising a tool from one plane to another higher plane or some planes higher is the work of symbolism. *Symbolism symbolises the efficiency of the WHOLE which is not part of another whole. *Money came into existence when the human mind was capable of Symbolism. *Symbolism is really at the end of a long chain of efficient efforts. *Money starts with Symbolism. *When men come together and work, their powers are pooled. Transaction is its means. *In a transaction, Man indirectly lends his Trust to the action which is itself very powerful, as Trust is the efficiency of human existence. *Transaction brings powerful men together often two at a time and creates human individual efficiency that can become collective human effectivity. *Organisation brings events, Time, Space, men, their behaviour into a pattern that comes to stay for endless repetition. *Organisation is the coordinated instrument of Social Efficiency. *A symbol represents most material products.*Of course it can also represent non-material, human entities. *Transaction brings men and their actions together to accomplish a little on individual responsibility. *Organisation brings men, materials, events and every possible human section together thus raising efficiency to its acme and to higher planes. *Trust is an efficient person entirely giving his all to another as he trusts another. *At this point, human efficiency in the collective reaches its height. *Life is efficient. *Its movements effectuate, making efficiency deliver its results. *Existence is a wider plane where efficiency is inherent. *Efficiency enables the society to become civilised. *Efficiency is the psychological instrument of social progress. *Hence Symbolism, transaction, organisation, trust which are social products are efficiency incarnated. Dynamism raises efficiency ''Dynamism raises efficiency by higher energy.''psd 103 *Being QUIET is capable of a higher energy than dynamism. *The components of efficiency are energy, time, space, speed, movement, links, coordination, systems, organisation, relationship, trust, etc., etc. *Efficiency is a social product. *Hence it can be raised by any ingredient of social existence. *Dynamism is a higher version of speed of activity. *Non-stop activity and a capacity for it is dynamism. *Mainly it uses energy to raise efficiency. *Its opposite method is equally efficient, sometimes more efficient. *Efficiency is energy expressed. *Quietude expresses the energy of all present. *What works is Silent will that acts on the group. *One being dynamic contributes his own energy. *Such dynamic persons are future leaders. *A dynamic person goes on increasing his energy till it equals the energy of the group. *At that point, in terms of energy, he qualifies to be a leader. *A leader is born out of a dynamic individual when that dynamism in energy changes into dynamism of thought. *It is the process of creating a local leader of works. *Leadership rises in quantity as well as quality. *Growth in quantity is linear. *Even the linear growth has a non-linear role like the growing tree. *The tree growing tall enlarges at the trunk and deeply casts its roots to hold the sprawling branches. *So too the linear leadership has to widen at the bottom not like the tree in a small way but like a mountain very, very broad at the bottom. *That is quantitative growth of leadership. *The qualitative growth of leadership has two parts 1) the essentials 2) the particulars. *The particulars belong to the professions as each profession welcomes a different type of leadership. *It needs professional knowledge that will sustain leadership. *In games as professional knowledge rises, the player becomes a coach as his age prevents performance. That it is no absolute rule was recently proved by a retired runner who reentered the Olympic contest, as he then accepted a spiritual leader. *Spirit always creates exceptions in any field. *Professional knowledge is exacting and absorbs all the energy of dynamism to create professional excellence, leaving no energy to create leadership. *Leadership requires energy to create, form, foster, human values which are essential traits of human existence. *One is not endowed with such an abundance of energy to supply both the needs. *In one sense, they are opposite types of energy, at least disparate types. *Leadership personifies efficiency. *Efficiency is of the work given. *Leadership is the efficiency of the person in doing that work. *To study efficiency we need to look at energy, activity, dynamism, the planes in which such activities occur, the person who acts, etc. Technology raises efficiency ''Technology raises the efficiency of the collective.''psd 104 *A full comprehension of this statement must approach technology as well as the collective as we considered efficiency from all its aspects. *The collective is a subconscious single unit united by common urges of survival and growth organised or unorganised but formed as one cohesive LIVE unit. *There is an index to its being such an entity. *One member of the collective touched by one vibration, if it should instantaneously spread all over its territory, deserves the name collective of our description. *That means efficiency of one part is efficiency of every other part. *The collective that deserves this name is incapable of acquiring any efficiency in its parts. *It either accepts it as a whole or rejects it. Or, it can be indifferent. *Its acceptance is instantaneous in essentials. *Any difference in degree of efficiency acquired by various parts is not in its essentials, but in its varying expressions. *In music this phenomenon is very visible. *Taste for music develops in one section of the population, be it a locality or a district. Rarely it is there in a whole nation. *That region will readily acquire the new vibration of the taste for music, but its capacity for composing, training, singing, appreciating will vary with region within that musical community. *Efficiency of the individual is entirely different from that of the collective. *Efficiency of the individual is an act; efficiency of the collective is the culture of that individual. *Individual culture is the collective efficiency. *Technology is an organisation of thought expressing usually in a material formation or an organisational arrangement. *Technology begins as an idea that perceives a law in one’s mind. *Thoughts being subtle, one may demonstrate it but cannot as well explain it. *A thought itself is an organisation of information in the Mind. *Technique is the form of action generated by an idea in Matter. *A lever or a pulley is one that fits our purpose. *One who is subtle observes more power entering into him when he tries to move a boulder by the branch of a tree. *He feels the power, he puts it into action, and the lever is born in his mind. *Now he can do it, but he alone can do it. *The idea maturing in his Mind and saturating the mental energy becomes a technique for his action. *It is received by congenial minds, not by verbal communication, but by subtle contagion through work. *What entered his mind as thought now enters the minds of others as a vibration of work. *In time, that work vibration rises in his mind as his thought. *When the whole collective receives it and is saturated with it, it becomes a technology that the collective owns and is capable of handing over to the next generation. *Technology is the organised thought of the collective which it can pass on to the individual members of the next generation. Culture:technology of society ''Culture that raises the efficiency of the entire society, not only those who employ the technology, can be called the technology of the society.''psd 105 Societies acquire culture and are proud of it. A society delights in its culture. Culture can vary vastly as spiritual culture and scientific culture. We see people having almost nothing uniformly happy. It is an emotional culture. Almost all the societies have had a religious culture at one time or another. The Punjabis, the Gurkhas, the Romans, the Spartans were a martial culture during the peak of their existence. *Culture in this sense becomes a collective endowment of a society. As a technology is used by a company, culture is used by the society. *To study the development of a culture in a society along the lines of the development of technology will be a fruitful study as there are significant points of parallelisms between them. *The aim of technology is to accomplish WORK more efficiently. *The aim of culture is to live life more fruitfully and enjoyably. *Technology begins as a principle of mechanical forces in one’s mind. *Culture begins as a principle of life in the human mind. *What is perceived as a principle of forces acquires a mental form of knowledge, often called a formula. *What is perceived as a principle of life in the human mind – say for example self-giving – acquires a form of value in the mind. *A technology becomes meaningful only in the plane of work, viz. the physical material plane. *A cultural value completes its cycle only when it is lived in the social vital life of the community through the individual. *A technology gets fully translated into a material object whether it is a pen or motor or ship, thus justifying the definition, **Mental idea taking material form for wide human use. *A culture is fully lived only when the community accepts that value to be lived in its daily value – e.g. hospitality. *Initially the society administers the value through a central authority of an organisation. *A technology is initially possessed by the inventor and his lab who own it, give it out on their terms, administer it, operate it and maintain its functioning. *When the patent expires, the technology spreads far and wide and improves out of recognition almost shading into the existing technologies of the society. *A cultural value may be punctuality or honour. Once it outgrows the stage of organisation, it enters into the phase of un administered uncentralised function where each individual internalises the value and comes forward to uphold it as a cherished value. Freedom raises efficiency ''Children brought up in Freedom are of higher efficiency.''psd 106 *Efficiency rises by increasing energy when it is organised into a skill. *In an unrestricted atmosphere of freedom, the same skill finds scope to exercise itself as it chooses. *Such a freedom releases not mere physical energy for work, but spiritual energy that is uninhibited. *Such an energy organised itself into spiritual skills that are values, such as truth, perfection, integrity. *Such values acquired in early years relieve the minds of children from smallness. *Smallness is alert, anxious, defensive or offensive, prohibitive or protective, all of which aids survival, but is neither productive nor creative. *Children who grow up in Freedom will be productive in work, creative in thought. *For instance, we see young children excelling in chess. *It is possible that this creative element has entered into his life. *Children good at chess will have well-developed minds positively constructed. *Naturally when they begin life, their efficiency is high. *Their higher efficiency arises 1) from the freedom to struggle for survival and 2) the urge to expand positively in creative fields. *The process of social change has four phases -- survival, growth, development, evolution. *Negative children stay in the first stage. When they succeed they survive and at best grow. *Positive children start either from development or evolution and, if they succeed, enter into higher phases of life, e.g. they move from rural to urban life or from national opportunities to international opportunities. *At any given moment, we can see any work on hand has these two possibilities mixed – freedom to create as well as the necessity to struggle. *At once it will be evident that our choice, the human choice has the decisive value of determinism. *There are periods of social life such as now - in 2007 AD – where the social atmosphere itself has a very large element of Freedom and all that we have to do is to let it work in us. *There are other periods of life as in 1900 AD where the necessity to struggle is the largest element and the human choice is only to be exercised towards survival. *It is at that time America was fantastically rich and carried an atmosphere FULL of FREEDOM to prosper. *For three or four centuries the American settlers consistently chose the positive side of life and allowed Freedom as a social culture to come to stay by 1850 AD. Military raises efficiency ''Military raises the normal efficiency even 400 times.''psd 107 This statement is true for the following reasons: #We talk of efficiency in the physical plane where the possibilities DO appear limited, but on analysis we find a greater truth that here too as well as in the vital, mental planes the possibilities are unlimited. #Military is empowered to commission all available social resources. #Military efficiency is not cost-bound; its aim is only result. Looking at the life of today and comparing it with what obtained 10,000 years ago, it is apparent that resources, possibilities, efficiencies can multiply endlessly, especially if we do not consider a single aspect of efficiency, but take life as a whole. Even the comparison of 1900 and 2000 will make it evident. It does not require a genius to see that the potentialities of the Mind or vital are infinite, but to admit the same about the physical plane where everything is concrete and finite is somewhat difficult. About a hundred years ago research on the atom theoretically disclosed that the physical plane also is infinite. :*What men have accomplished is only an indication of the possibilities. That is no constraint. :*The theoretical possibilities being infinite, it is not impossible to reach a 400-fold increase in physical efficiency. :*In matters of efficiency, man is not after absolute efficiency but only what is socially meaningful, which means it must be within the range of affordable cost. I shall be quoting facts below from military performance which disregards cost. :*One can phenomenally raise his personal efficiency if he is free to utilise all the facilities socially available. Man is not free in that regard, even outside cost. But military is government and war-time is an emergency. Officers there are empowered to commission any facility found anywhere. :*Some facts of American wartime production during the period 1939-45 as quoted by Paul Johnson in his A History of the American People are given below:- - A 3-month repair job on the carrier Yorktown was brought down to 48 hours using 1200 technicians working round the clock. - The construction schedule for the new defence coordinating centre, the Pentagon with its 16 miles of corridors and 600,000 sq. feet of office space was cut from seven years to 14 months. - A special device was created, a trestle costing $1.4 million, to pour 36 million tons of concrete. It was the biggest cement plant in the world constructed in 6 months. - The story of the Liberty Ships is especially remarkable. The first Liberty Ship took 196 days to deliver. Kaiser cut the time to 27 days and finally to four and half days. By 1943 he was turning out one every 10.3 hours.” That means 196 days of work was reduced to 4.5 days, an increase of efficiency of more than 44 times. Literature on Kaiser relating to this incident explains how wherever possible he converted successive stages of work into simultaneous stages. That is only one principle of management. Elimination of waste, abridging of Time and Space, using every drop of energy, planning, interest, patriotism, drive, organisation, bringing the best resources to all ways of production, thoughtfulness, resourcefulness, imagination, presence of mind, sense of duty, dedication are each powerful in itself. There is no reason to doubt this performance knowing as we do what the Americans can accomplish. Determination raises efficiency ''Determination to achieve creates new efficiency.''psd 108 *Efficiency is the measure of accomplishment. *Accomplishment for us is the accomplishment of the Individual. *It is the Society that accomplishes in the Individual. *Therefore any component of the Society is a component of efficiency. *We can classify efficiency:- #Work efficiency #Human efficiency #Social efficiency #Cultural efficiency #Efficiency of thought *Efficiency of WILL that is determination. *Types of efficiency can be listed endlessly. The role of Determination, that of the WILL is our topic here. *Will is the Force of consciousness devoid of knowledge. *There is the mental knowledge and mental will. They co-exist. *Knowledge is light that can illumine but not accomplish or even instruct. *Will is force that has no light. Determination is the decision in the substance of Level 3. *Our part here is to discover by analysis how determination can create new efficiency. *Level 3 is Level 7 mentalised. Level 7 is skill organized. It is a physical skill. Raising the skill of Level 7 to the plane of mind, it gets organised as a decision. *In that measure the skill is mentalised, a further knowledge is infused. So, to start with the skill of Level 7 has some knowledge of work. *One who can plane a piece of lumber has the skill of planning a surface of timber. It is an isolated skill. To raise it to Level 7, it cannot rise as it is. It can reach Level 7 as part of making a stool, not by itself as Level 7 is of the mind. *A carpenter who can use his mental powers of organisation to assemble a stool of several parts will have his skill in planning raised to higher perfection. That is the part of a decision to make a stool. Decision becomes determination when he is set on winning a prize, making a stool for the competition. Such a determination is efficiency organised and raised high. *It is possible to raise the level of that determination, when the carpenter aims at perfection in work at higher and higher levels. Each such determination raises the level of his efficiency. *During elections candidates work beyond 18 or 20 hours and find enough energy to support them till the day of election. It is simple energy as it is. *Efficiency is energy organised. *Fresh greater determination raises the energy of efficiency drawing it from his WILL. Efficiency is rasi ''The efficiency of the soul is called rasi.''psd 109 *Tom Peters wrote a report which he reportedly said was unreadable. It sold in millions. *In a family that has gone bankrupt and was trying to survive selling shampoo, one partner came up with the idea of selling it in single portion sachets. Not only did it become a success but this form of packaging rapidly spread to other products. *We see a conscientious man painstakingly plans and executes with care his product which is not received with enthusiasm by the market. It fails. For another person, whatever work he does becomes a success. For another, whatever work he does becomes a failure. In India this trait is known as rasi. *The Secret that has projected an age-old technique is vastly successful. It has the efficiency of the Soul – Rasi. *Such efficiencies are particular to a work or may be universal. *People have it but do not think how one can acquire it. *Efficiency exists in successive layers – body, nerves, mind, Spirit. We call body physical, nerves vital. As each plane is saturated with one efficiency, it matures and shows itself in the next higher level. As one grows from below, we find the Rasi in all planes. *When it is inherited from parents, school, training, etc. it can exist partially. *An original writer in India about 70 years ago created a character out of an idiot who had this efficiency to know what everyone was searching for. He was called detective Sambu.. For over a year this was serialised with success in a weekly. Such capacities can be acquired and even imparted through training. *It was piously believed 100 years ago in most countries that only members of the aristocracy could head the government. No longer is it true. Today efficiency is acquired; and anyone can acquire it. It can be imparted by training and education as the British Civil Service has shown, which came to be known throughout the world as the Steel Frame. A few hundred of them ruled 300 million Indians for about a century with distinction, fairness, impartiality and they excelled in administration. *There was a time when it was believed that genius, statesmen, leaders, orators, intelligent men, experts, generals, admirals were born, not made. No longer is it true, but still the world believes it to be true about the genius, as only a few of them are seen in a century. It was even true of those who acquired higher levels of education, and of societies that acquired higher levels of sophistication. No longer are these true. *The Society is endowed with enormous powers of which it is not fully aware. Harnessing all its power, Society can create the RASI as well as Genius. Efficiency on different planes ''Efficiency is physical, vital, mental and spiritual.''psd 110 Efficiency is employment of Skill. *To organise a work is to make it efficient. *A system that completes a work while consuming less energy is efficient. *To do more work with less energy is efficient. *Even though food is the same for man and animal, it vastly differs. Man eats the rice while he gives the bran to the cow, not that the cow cannot eat rice. *Water is water whether in the sea or river, but seawater is not potable. *Move the fulcrum and the lever becomes efficient or more efficient, but in thought one elevates efficiency by a change of expression. *Wherever work is, there exists efficiency. *Efficient work is elegant. *In altered circumstances, inelegance too can be charming as in a child’s lisp. *At the spiritual stage, existence is efficient. *Physical efficiency rises with rising energy. *Commitment to work is aspiration to do it better. *Aspiration is a measure of one’s energy available. *Impact of one plane on the lower plane makes it efficient. *Taking interest in a work is to vitalise the physical. *Unthinking work is less efficient, it is to repeat what you know. *To think about the work you have been doing for long is to mentalise it. *To mentalise the physical is to make it more efficient. *To vitalise the physical too is to make it somewhat efficient. *To bring a plane down, e.g. vitalise the mental, is to establish it more firmly. *Instead of instructing the workers, a mental act, if you interest them, i.e. vitalise, the work is better organised. *A school is more deeply established if the parents are associated with the school. *Resourcefulness is mentalisation. *Intrigue is negative resourcefulness. *The physical plane exists more in Space. *The vital plane exists more in Time. *To combine the Space and Time is to raise the physical and vital to Mind. *The Spiritual plane is the Timeless plane. *No work needs Time there. Results are instantaneous. *Life is not in one plane. *In any ACT all planes mix. *A man giving a speech is vital, he stands on a platform which is physical, his thoughts are mental, his inspiration is spiritual. *All these planes meet in his BEING *That BEING can be located anywhere from the physical to the spiritual. *One thus centred in the physical will be a physical Man. *The primitive MAN was physical MAN *The modern MAN is mental. *The future belongs to the spiritual MAN. *You can even describe efficiency as moving from one plane to the higher plane.* '''Back to #[[Principles of social development|'Index of Principles']] #'Instruments of development' ---- References ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Accomplishment Category:Definition Category:Principles of Management Category:Principles of Social Development